Power today, gone tomorrow
by SonofPoseidon747
Summary: Ever since the incident, Percy has gone introverted, and violent. After somehow gaining a new ability, he goes after the gods.


I sat alone, gripping my sword. I was in the arena, but it was empty. I would just spar with dummies. See, ever since Annabeth had….I don't even want to talk about it. Ever since _it_ , happened, I became introverted, shut off from the world. While sparring though, it was a completely different story, I would be aggressive and violent. Soon nobody wanted to spar with me. I grew alone, and my thoughts became more and more violent _. It was their fault this happened to her. Her._ I thought.

 _I can't even think of her name. It hurts too much._

I had started to spout hate for the gods. I hated them with all my might. Then one day the turning point happened. It started at night, when I had a dream. 'Wake. Wake, my champion, and start using your new power.' I had no idea whose voice it was, and I ignored it. Stupid demigod dreams. That day, Athena had visited me. She visits me every month, and slaps me, hard. She blames me for the death of… _her_. I'm still not over her.

My heart pangs, and I push it away. Athena flashed into my room, and I bow. She ignores it. I look down, and Athena walks over, and slaps me, so hard I fall back. Then she leaves. I let her do this to me because I blame myself for _it_ too. But this month was different. See, the day she came was the day that the _incident_ happened. She hit me more on this day. When she came, she didn't even give me time to bow. She immediately chained me and started to torture me. This was unfair, but she didn't even care. But as I said before, this day was different.

I had this feeling in me, one that told me I was not to be treated like this. I was worth more than this. Annabeth's death wasn't only my fault. This surged through me, and I felt newfound strength. I ripped off the chains, throwing Athena back. She seemed so surprised. In her moment of shock, I ran to her, and gripped her neck. I muttered a chant on instinct, I didn't know what I was saying, but something told me this is what I was supposed to say.

I could feel Athena's godly aura get weaker, and my demigod aura stronger. I suddenly could feel Athena's power coming through her into my hands and going into me. Athena's aura was getting to the point of a demigod's. I let my hand go of her. I didn't want to kill her. But now I felt, godlier, and smarter. I knew exactly what to do and when. I looked at Athena. I tied her up, which was easy, since she was now basically an unconscious demigod of Athena, and was moderately smart. Nothing that will help her here. The Poseidon cabin was huge, and I could summon rooms in it whenever I wanted. I tied her up and sent her into a newly-summoned room.

I know had the power to take away power from stupid people.

I hear a noise in the arena, and shake out of my flashback. I see Thalia, one of the only people who isn't scared to death of me anymore. "Hey Kelp-Head" I shrug. Thalia didn't know about my new found power-sucking ability, since I didn't want to scare her. Don't need any less friends. I smiled at her. She pulled out Aegis and her sword. "Wanna spar or are you afraid to lose?" She smiled. I smiled back and pulled out Riptide.

We began to fight, and at first she had the upper hand, but soon lost it. I began to push harder and faster, and she was soon struggling to keep up. I soon had my sword at her neck, but she batted it off and we were suddenly in hand-hand combat. I had no problem with that. We started to fight again, but I was moving at inhuman speeds. She was looking tired soon. I had my hand at her neck, and it was over, but when my back was turned she tried to tickle me. She started to tickle me, but I didn't register it as tickling and more of a move. I gripped her arm hard, and I had a familiar feeling in me again. I pushed it away. She got dizzy, and grabbed my shoulder for support. I realized I had been pulling power from her.

I immediately let go of her hand, but she looks kind of dizzy. Thankfully I sensed she was still a demigod. Just a weaker one. I now had small power in Zeus's domain. I tried not to think about it, but my mind kept going there. The power felt great, and I almost didn't want to stop. I shook it off. I grabbed Thalia in my arms and carried her to a bench, where I gave her some ambrosia. She mumbled. "What happened" I tried to come up with a story. "I might have pushed you too hard while fighting." She smiled weakly. "It's ok. I needed a good workout." We both laughed. She got up, and we walked out. Soon, the hunter had to leave, and I was alone again. So, naturally, my mind went to the one thing: the power.

I loved the feeling of power, and now I had conflicts. I had my inner loyalty, which was now weaker because of my hate and Athena's power, and then I had the side of me loving the power. Ever since I got Athena's power, it started to manifest in me, my dyslexia gone, a love for books, stunning knowledge, and the usual godly powers. One day I got a paper cut from a book, and the color of my blood surprised me. It was red AND gold. I was a mix of both.

I still wasn't sure, so I decided to take maybe 2 more god's powers, and then decide. I thought about who, and then I decided. Aphrodite and Ares. I'm coming for you guys.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()()()()()()()()()()()

I sat down on my bed, and prayed to Aphrodite. I felt a presence appear. I open my eyes to find Aphrodite, all in her god like beauty. Her face kept shifting, from blond hair with grey eyes, to black hair and electric blue eyes, to auburn hair, and silver eyes. "My, my Perseus, how you've grown. You seem stronger and more…handsome." She said, smiling. I smiled back. I bowed. "Lady Aphrodite, thank you for coming." "Don't worry about that, you saved Olympus twice. How could I not come? Now why did you call me here?" I put on my best puppy dog eyes, the ones _Anna-she_ could never say 'no' to. "I miss *breath hitch* Annabeth." I say, making a sad face. She bought it. She came and hugged me, then sat next to me.

"It's ok" She soothed, quietly. I hugged her, tight, and didn't let go. She thought I was just hugging her, but I actually had 2 reasons to: 1) I was going to take away her power, duh 2) it felt good to hug the love goddess. I was quietly chanting, so quiet not even her godly hearing could hear it.

I started to slowly take in her power. I didn't need her realizing it halfway. I forced tears. "She-She's gone" I made breath hitches and sobs. Aphrodite seemed heart-broken, and I'm guessing that's because she felt my pain. I started to feel even more powerful, and I reveled in it. I could feel love, and even more godly power. I could feel her aura decreasing. She stiffened.

"What's goin-" I sucked in the rest of her godly power as fast as I could. She was a demigod now. She tried to flash out. "What did you do to me?" I smiled at her, still feeling amazing from the power I now contained. "You now contain the amount of power a demigod child of Aphrodite would contain" I edge towards her. "You don't want to do that." She tried to charmspeak me. I was the god of love now. She can't do anything to me. I continued on. I tied her up, and took her to Athena's room. The room now had 2 beds, and a dresser. I sat Aphrodite on the bed, and then untied her.

"This room is sound-proof and enchanted. You can't escape. Bye." I left the room. Now, I'm not cruel. They do get food, I give them the plates where you can summon food. I felt even more powerful. Then I had a random thought. I took a small knife, and gave myself a cut. This time my blood was one color: but it was a merged color of the two colors, but it looks more gold than red. And it even started to heal itself.

Now, the other one: Ares.

()()()()()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()()()()

I headed towards the training area, and grabbed my sword. Then I prayed to Ares. He appeared, looking mad. "What do you want punk?" I held out my sword. "I beat you when I was 12, don't you want a rematch?" He smiled. "You're going down" He pulls out his sword. We fight, and just like my fight with Thalia, it turns into a hand-to-hand combat. We were both fighting at an impasse, even though he was the god of war. He had his hand on my neck, and he was squeezing it hard. I felt my lungs go tight. I grabbed his hands that were on my neck, and immediately started to take his power. "What are you doing punk?"

His grip on my neck lessened, and soon he was a demigod, but I didn't stop there. His power was amazing, I loved it. I also didn't think he deserved to be a strong demigod. I took his power to the point where he was barely a demigod. I tied him up and put him in the Poseidon cabin. It was hard, trying to haul a god now demigod tied up all the way to the Poseidon cabin, but I didn't without even looking suspicious.

I put him in a separate room, and left him there.

I thought about all the power, and made up my mind. I was going to dethrone those gods. One at a time.

 _The Gods better start enjoying their time as gods, as they won't be gods for long…._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Hey guys, if you didn't like this, you don't need to be rude about it. My stories aren't always that good anyway, but I thought of this.**


End file.
